


It's a kind of a sort of cost (there's a couple things get lost)

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [32]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life was a simple one now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a kind of a sort of cost (there's a couple things get lost)

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day: Sybarite**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Season 1  
>  **Title:** Wicked's _Thank Goodness_

Her life was a simple one now.

A house with Corinthian columns and a sprawling lawn.

Never needing to worry if she bought something whether the bills wouldn’t be paid for the month. Her daughter was getting the best education that could be found at her age, while living in on a tropical paradise.

It was perfect. The kind of thing she’d dreamed of as a little girl. The kind of thing she dreamed of while holed up in that little apartment on the edge of Jersey. But she’d never dreamed what it would take, or cost, to get here. 

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Sybarite**   _(noun)_  
>  syb·a·rite [sib-uh-rahyt]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. ( _usually lowercase_ ) a person devoted to luxury and pleasure.  
> 2\. an inhabitant of Sybaris.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  1\. sensualist.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1590–1600; < Latin Sybarīta < Greek Sybarī́tēs. See Sybaris, -ite


End file.
